Utilisateur:Squirrelladventures
Bonjour, je suis un anglophone. Hello, I'm an English-speaker. Cutscenes/Cinematics ;Zora, queen of the Tofus * Zora: Hey! What are you doing here? * Zora: This is my home! * Zora: OUT!!!! * Cyd: ENOUGH!! What happened here? * Zora: OHH!!!! Leave me alooooone! *sniff* * Cyd: Good Zora. Stop crying! We're moving! ;The Initiation Rite * Boa: Confront the Guardians of the Ritual... Learn to capture the waves of Wakfu! Make yourself worthy to follow the path of Eliatropes past. * Lëon: Face me, young apprentice. * Lëon: B...b... But don't go to hard, eh... * Boa: An Eliatrope must show cunning... Violette will assess your skills. * Violette: Excuse me, apprentice, but you'll have to try hard to impress me. * Boa: Patience, vigilance... wit... you must demonstrate much of these in the rite of survival. Lou... hunts. * Lou: ... * Boa: If you think you are ready for the ultimate test, think again! * Boa: En garde !!! ;Chapter 3 - The Destruction of Emrub * Boa: Stop it, Lou, he's no longer normal! * Lock: He's never been... * Lou: Stop! ;Chapter 4 - Part 1 * Lune: I do not blame you, but I want to understand... * N: There is nothing to understand. Your... your eyes... * Lune: It's my condition that make you so...? * Lune: Look with your heart, now. Why did you attack the village? * N: ... * Lune: Since it is so... forgive me for what will happen to you... * N: Forgive me... ;Chapter 4 - Part 2 * Cyd: Everyone is here. You saw the condition of the village and you know who caused this destruction. You must decide his fate. * Cyd: I'll be blunt. He must be banished, he's no longer an inhabitant of Emrub, but an enemy! * Barron: I thought this was a council, Cyd... you're not the only one making decisions here. * Cyd: Look around, you'll see my decision is right. But if you insist, go ahead and defend the.. * Barron: N... did wrong. But we do not know what he saw or made him do it. It would be wrong to banish him. * Cyd: He's crazy! He never accepted the rules of the city and of Baltazar! Lune, what did you learn? * Lune: I know nothing more... But I agree with Barron. And, he was your friend... * Cyd: Precisely, it's treason! Some of you were almost killed in this. I cannot forgive him! * Boa: Calm yourself, Cyd. I remind you that you lead the council. * Cyd: I... I'm sorry. Kouett, what do you think of this? * Kouett: I... * Boa: Drop it, Cyd. * Cyd: Very well. If someone is against the banishment of N... speak now. * Cyd: The decision is made... Under the guidance of Baltazar, I will build a prison where he will be confined. Meeting adjourned. ;Chapter 5 - A heart of Ice * N: Why was I imprisoned? * N: Why was I imprisoned? Did Baltazar send you to finish the job? * N: Emrub never existed... * N: Open your eyes, * N: Open your eyes... We are prisoners of Baltazar's illusions!!!! * Baltazar: I am waiting, Naïl ! ;Chapter 6 - Requiem * N: BALTAZAAARRRRR!!!! * Cyd: I hear it... it's Baltazar!!! * Cyd: Let me through! It's... * Boa: Don't forget your role! I'll see what happens, go back and manage the situation... NOW! * N: WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!! * Baltazar: NAIL! * Baltazar: Calm down! * N: From the start, you lied to us all! * Baltazar: It was for your own good. * N: We're imprisoned here, we're cut off from the world, and we've lost our memories?! * Baltazar: Fool...do you remember only.. how you came to Emrub after your fall? * Baltazar: You know nothing of the sacrifices I made for your survival and you will not listen! * N: It is time to end your illusions! One day they will understand... meanwhile... * N: The only way I can make them see the truth.. is to show them your nature! * Boa: Baltazar??! * Lou: Him... I feel I know him.... * Lou: I am certain! * Baltazar: Nail... if I created Emrub, it was to protect you. * Baltazar: I wanted the best for my children... * N: Your children?! * N: You have no right over us... * N: You're not my father and I don't consider you to be! * Baltazar: You continue to disrespect me, after all I've done for you! * N: For us or for you... by Selfishness! * Baltazar: Lou! I charge you with the safety of my children! * Boa: Go, Lou... I'll stay! * Baltazar: If I cannot reason with you in your mind, I'll reason with you by FORCE! Journal Pages Note -1 Maintaining control Learning from defeat Inability to... protect Lune Lune is blind because I could not see. My sacrifice, My work, My Wakfung! While it is not enough, I am useless! I'll never make that mistake again! I'll never make that mistake again! I'LL NEVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN! Kouett Note -2 I'll be blunt. N has been very damaging to our community, I'll admit. But I'll be objective. What we did was necessary. Was it right to cut him off? I do not know. I wish I could find a solution that does more than sacrifice one of us. Because he is still part of the community, and we must stick together no matter what... We had to protect him. We mustn't forget that we will not win... We cannot win... Kouett Enigma Hats Le Chapeau Koalak * "Rouge éclatant, je suis un adversaire sanguinaire et très très très résistant face au combat." * "Bright red, I am a bloodthirsty opponent and very, very, very resilient in combat." Le Chapeau Fëanor * "Petit être mignon, au regard lisse et humide, je me promène souvent dans les herbes en miaulant" * "Small and cute, smooth and moist-looking, I often walk in the grass mewing." Le Chapeau Làskapaille * "Je suis né d'une jolie Flaquette et d'un Iop paysan" * "I was born of a pretty Flaquette (Dripple) and a Iop farmer." Le Chapeau Ombrage * "Vous êtes mes domestiques ! Mon domestique me coiffe les cheveux sur ma longue robe violette !" * "You are my servant! My servant, styled on my hair and my long purple robe." Le Chapeau Leenck * "Il est un petit être des bois frênes qui, en soufflant dans une feuille, fait croire qu'elle possède de mystérieux et puissants pouvoirs" * "It is a small creature of ash wood, when blown into a leaf, that believes it has mysterious and wonderful powers." Le Chapeau Nécureuil * "Longue queue touffue et poils en panache, il est une magie mystérieuse à lui tout seul en croquant ses noisettes" * "A long bushy tail, and hairs like a plume, it has a mysterious magic of its own as it crunches nuts." Le Chapor'képic * "-------Viande Piquante--------" * "-------Spiced Meat-------" Le Chapot'frite * "Magique ! La brioche à l'orange extra cuite ! Pour avoir la frite toute la journée" * "Magic! The brioche with orange, extra cooked! To be fried all the day." Le Chapitaine * ""Pierres précieuses plein les poches, je suis un vrai pirate d'eau douce"" * "With gems in my pockets, I'm a real fresh-water pirate!" Masque Ekononom * "Douce Louve d'une beauté brute et cuivrée aux fragrances boisées" * "Silent wolf, a raw beauty and copper with fragrant woods." Casque Oremilak * "Bâtonnet frit dans une poêle en cuivre sur un feu de bois cassés" * "A stick fried in a copper pan over a fire of broken wood." Casque Fulgalure * "Les ténèbres grouillent de bêtes sanguinaires et je me camoufle tel un héros, d'une peau de banane" * "The shadows swarm with bloodthirsty beasts, and I am disguised as a hero in a banana skin." Casque Glace * "Par treize fois, les cristaux s'entrechoqueront. Dans quatre liquides pures, ils se mélangeront. Dans le domaine des potions tu le trouveras." * "Thirteen times, cristals collide. In four pure liquids, they will mix. It will be found in the potion's domain." Chapeau Tofu Céleste * "I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky." * "I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky." Passoire à nouilles * "Fils de toutes les sortes et antennes aux aguets, je suis aussi résistant et intelligent qu’un Bwork." * "Threads of all types, and antennae to watch, I am also as strong and as intelligent as a Bwork." Masque Naavii * "Beauté raffinée traversant la toile soyeuse des contrées célestes – Gracieuse brutalité contenant la lumière du monde – Je te vois solide et résistante." * "Beauty refined through the silky fabric of celestial regions - Gracious brutality containing the light of the world - I see you strong and resilient." Chaprofesseur * "Par 5 fois tu tente une approche de débutant, mais tu reste royalement dans le rouge car tu n’es pas assez souple pour te fondre dans la nuit ! Un vrai pot de colle !" * "5 times you try to approach and start, but you are still royally in the red because you're not flexible enough to melt in the night. That's a sticky situation!" Chapeau Champi * "Avec ou sans crème, on me compte par dizaine. Mais quelle odeur ! Plus piquant tu meurs !" * "With or without cream, I'm counted in tens. But what a stench! More spice or you'll die!" Benêt d'Âne * "Plumes Magiques" * "Magic Feathers." Coiffe Kamaha * "Frotte et explose, si on arrive à voir ça...ouch" * "Rubbed, it explodes, if we get to see it... ouch." Coiffe Goultard le barbare * "Retrouvailles" * "Reunion" Chapeau Firefoux * "Trois pas, rien que trois pas légers et feuilletés ! L'âme du tigre se fond en toi, car par six fois ta couleur changea !" * "Three steps, not just three steps, but light and flaky! The soul of the tiger has gone back into you, because you've changed colour six times!" Chapeau Chibi Rototo * "Deux basiques et blanches oreilles qui ne partage en aucun cas leur épaisse et chaude fourrure avec un couvre-chef d'une souplesse extraordinaire !" * "Two basic and white ears that do not share their fur covering with a wonderful flexibility!" Chapeau ChaKrusty * "MIAAM" * "YUUUM" Chapeau Oiram * "Personnage né en 1981 : il n'est pas très émincé, mais attire pas mal de singes autour de lui avec sa moustache douce et soyeuse et son goût pour les choses épicées." * "A character who was born in 1981: it's not thinly sliced, but attracts a lot of monkeys with his silky smooth mustache and a taste for spicy things." Chapocéan * "Efface...Efface l'encre, cette teinture fine et délicate du ciel." * "Erase... Erase the ink, the thin dye and the delicacy of the sky." Chapeau Chtrummf Note: Chou means Cabbage, but is used as a term of endearment * "Chou ! Oh mon Chou ! tombe de l'arbre et retombe.. régulièrement" * "A-choo! Ah-choo! I fall from a tree, and fall... regularly." Coiffe Chiibits * "Douce et légère petite boule de poils, tu résistes à l'appel discret des tintements cuivrés." * "A light and sweet little furball, you resist the quiet call of ringing copper." Masque Sram Translation not finished * "Des m1sères et dédic6ces vous allez en faire, surtout quand on vous appuie des6us à vous en rendre rouge, rouge de mala6ie !" * "The misery and dédiceces you going to do, especially when you deseus supports you in making red, red disease! " Chapeau Moisignon Translation not finished * "Cette 1anterne peu symp2thique ressemble presque à du plast1que fondant et croqu3nt, ce n’est pas une mince affa1re." * "This lantern unsympathetic almost looks like the plastic melting and bite, this is no small matter. " Chapeau de Sorcellerie Translation not finished * "Réveille-tOi, pr3mier venu ! Je vais te crOquer. Je me fOnds dans ton cOeur, je me fOnds dans l2 nuit, cours tant que tu le peux ! Je vais te crOquer !" * "Wake up, first come, I'll bite you. I funds in your heart, I melt into the night, as you progress can! I'm gonna eat! " Personal ;List of hats without overviews: * Chapeau Doppelgänger F * (Exclu) Ebi Shushi Joke F * (Exclu) Frost Joke F ;ToDo Appel Boa et Kouett (3) Lucky (12 HP, 4 MP) Te/le/portation Attaque Disque de Wakfu ;Boufbowl Samy: La^cher de bouftounes Totem Prisonnier Magie du mouvement Retour a\ la case de/part Multiball Peinture d'invisibilite/ Plat de Blinie Magie de l'action Plat de Blinie: La triche, c'est noble ! Blinie: Bwork Bwork Bwork Keboubs !! A vos marques ! (invoke Leon) Vanne Oui, but pour les Bwork Keboubs ! Et c'est l'e/galite/ ! Youpiiii, les Bwork Keboubs l'emportent ! Ouch... but pour les Boufrog Lovers Mais euh... les Boufrog Lovers l'emportent... Leon: Partez !! Remise en jeu Fin du match Bouftoune lance Meuh et Bisous et Bliniiiie RSS http://www.wakfu.com/fr/rss/rss.xml|charset=UTF-8|date|max=1